Ti Amo
by likeaperfectstorm
Summary: Set following 7x06. The FBI never shows up at Ezra's apartment and Aria and Ezra elope to Tuscany, finally getting their happy ending.


**A/N: As much as I had wanted an Ezria wedding, as soon as Ezra brought up the idea of eloping to Tuscany I had wanted that so badly. It just seemed SO Aria and Ezra to me, and now that the FBI believes Nicole may be alive that obviously isn't going to be happening so I decided to write a little story about it. (Though I'm sure this means they'll have a real wedding which I will still love just as much) In this story the FBI never came to Ezra's apartment and we can all just carry on assuming that Nicole is dead. I'm not great at writing, so excuse the poor execution of this story, but I wrote it for my own enjoyment and decided to share it.**

 **Also, the title is Italian for I Love You because I am super uncreative and couldn't come up with anything else.**

* * *

On the drive back to Ezra's apartment (or maybe it's _their_ apartment, Aria isn't really sure, almost all of her stuff is there and they're engaged now so she supposes they technically live together, but they've never formally discussed it) Aria tries to decide if she's actually gone crazy.

Emily had told her that if eloping in Tuscany with Ezra is what she wants then she should go for it, and while when Ezra had first suggested the idea she hadn't been that open to it, the more that she has thought about it, the more she wants to do it.

She isn't naïve, of course, she knows there are a million different reasons not to do this: they _just_ got engaged, none of their friends or family are going to be there, she has no idea how to even make an Italian marriage legal in the US, and as far as she knows Ezra hasn't even run this idea past Gio, or whoever it is that owns the villa. But, at the same time, none of those reasons seem to matter right now. She wants to marry Ezra, and she can't see any reason to put it off.

When she thinks about it, their entire relationship has been made almost entirely of rash decisions. From making out in the bar bathroom when they first met, to secretly dating when he was her teacher, to all of the makeups from their many breakups, to reuniting five years later and falling back into bed with each other when their book was finished, to getting engaged only weeks after getting back together. Aria recognizes that nearly every huge moment in her relationship with Ezra over the last seven years has been based nearly entirely off of emotion and ignoring all logic. Why should that change with their wedding?

Years ago she told Ezra to forget about theory, and she thinks that this time she needs to take her own advice.

By the time Aria parks outside of the apartment, her mind has been made up.

She walks into The Brew just as Sabrina is closing and sees Ezra working in the back. She decides to head upstairs and wait for him there, knowing that he'll be up in only a few minutes.

She sees all of the decorations and preliminary wedding plans still waiting on the table and decides to start packing it up. She's just moving the final binder full of table setting ideas into the hall closet when she hears the door open and close.

"Hey," Ezra calls out "Are you home?"

"Yeah, one second!" Aria calls, closing the closet door and walking back into the entryway. Ezra is looking at the table in the living room when she enters and he looks to her when he hears her enter.

"You moved all of the wedding stuff?" He asks, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yeah," Aria smiles, "I put it away. I figured we won't be able to bring any of that stuff to Italy anyway, so…"

"Italy?" Ezra asks, amused "So you've thought about it?"

"Yeah, and I think we should do it," Aria says "You were right, why not just get out of Rosewood and do it our way?"

A smile lights up Ezra's face but he's quick to appear more neutral "Aria, I know I really pushed the elopement but if you want a wedding here, we can do that," he says "Don't get me wrong, I would love to rush off to Italy but only if you're sure that it's what you want."

"I'm sure," Aria says, and she really _really_ means it.

Now, Ezra finally lets his face split into a huge smile and a laugh escapes his mouth. "Well, I guess we need to book flights then," he says and immediately goes to the kitchen to grab his laptop. Aria can't help but laugh at his enthusiasm, but honestly, she can't wait either.

She follows after him and rests her chin on his shoulder as he looks up flights, her arms wrapped around his chest.

Ezra clicks on one "What about this? Nonstop. Leaves tomorrow night at 10."

"Yeah, that looks good. Gives us enough time to get everything done tomorrow."

"What do we need to get done?" Ezra asks, craning his neck to look back at her.

"Well, I need to find a dress. And while I'm doing that you can talk to Gio. And figure out the logistics of, you know, getting married in Italy," Aria says.

"We're getting married," Ezra says, leaning up to kiss her.

"We are," she agrees, kissing him again. "Now buy the tickets. I'm gonna go hop in the shower, feel free to join me when you're done," she says with a wink and runs upstairs, laughing as she hears him stumbling for his wallet.

* * *

The next evening, they're both running around the apartment trying to make sure that they have everything that they'll need for their ten day stay in Italy (they'd decided that if they were making the trip, they might as well turn it into their honeymoon too and travel around to various Italian cities for a week after the wedding).

Aria had somehow managed to find the perfect wedding dress earlier in the day. She'd gone to a dress shop in a nearby town worried she would have to settle on a dress she already owned to wear for the wedding, but the third dress that she tried on was white, and long, and delicate, and lacy, and fit surprisingly well without being tailored, and she knew that Ezra would love it, so she'd bought it. By the time she'd arrived back home (she supposed she did officially live with Ezra now, considering by the end of the week they would be husband and wife) Ezra had finalized the arrangements and even bought a new suit himself (it was his wedding day too, he'd said, and he wanted to look nice for her).

After one last glance at the list they'd made of everything that needed to be done and packed before they could leave, Aria realized that they'd done everything. Nothing was left now other than to actually go.

Ezra, having reached the same conclusion as Aria, took a deep breath before saying "I guess we're actually doing this?" a smile on his face.

"We're doing this," Aria agrees, leaning up to kiss him for what feels like the hundredth time today, but they're both _so happy_ and she wants to take full advantage of this feeling while it lasts. Because Emily is right, these are the moments that she's going to remember twenty years from now, and she wants to make sure she enjoys each moment of these next ten days. "I can't wait to be your wife," she says.

"My wife," he says, "I like the sound of that."

"Alright, let's go get hitched!" Aria exclaims, moving to grab some of their bags off of the floor.

* * *

After an 8 hour flight ( _their first flight together!_ as Aria had excitedly pointed out as they boarded), three hour train ride, and twenty minute taxi ride, the couple had finally reached the villa that they would be staying in for the next few days.

As soon as Aria stepped out of the car, she was struck speechless. The villa, the hill, the vineyard, it was all so much more beautiful that she had even imagined and the setting sun only seemed to make the view look even more magical.

After helping the driver to remove all of their luggage from the car and paying the cab, Ezra pulled Aria into his side "What do you think?" he asked.

"Ezra, it's _beautiful,_ " she breathed, as the fact that they were in _Tuscany_ about to get _married_ finally hit her, "I love it. And you."

"I love you too," he said, smiling as the reality of the situation hit him too, "Ready to head in?"

Carrying their luggage up the walkway, Aria and Ezra were greeted by an older Italian man, probably around Aria's father's age, Gio she was guessing.

"Ciao!" the man greeted them, a huge smile on his face.

"Ciao," Aria echoed back, watching Ezra and the man embrace in a quick hug.

"Aria, this is Gio, Gio, this is my fiancée Aria," Ezra says.

"Aria!," Gio greets, "It is so nice to meet you. Congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you," Aria replies, "Your home is beautiful, thank you so much for letting us stay here."

"Of course, anything for Ezra. Now come in, let me show you to your wing," Gio says and Aria and Ezra trail behind him.

As they walk around the villa Aria tries to keep her mouth from gaping at how ornate everything is. Their wing that they're staying in is bigger than their entire apartment, with its own living room, bedroom, bathroom, and French doors leading to the back of the villa. Aria supposes she should have expected as much from someone that is a friend of the Fitzgeralds, but spending so much time with a Fitz it's easy for her to forget what the rest of his family is like.

A few minutes of small talk later, Gio leaves the two of them, assuring them he understands that they must be exhausted from their travels, but that the chef will be more than happy to make anything they wish whenever they're hungry.

They hang up the dress and put away a few other belongings and unpack their toiletries in the bathroom before they both look out the doors, sleepy smiles on their faces.

"I know we haven't slept in way too long, but do you want to go for a walk around the grounds before we call it a night?" Ezra asks.

"I'd love to," Aria says, grabbing Ezra's hand as he opens the doors before them with his other.

* * *

An hour later they're laying on the top of the grassy hill, looking out at the vineyard, arms wrapped around each other.

"This is perfect," Aria murmurs, not wanting to disrupt the moment but feeling the need to say it.

Ezra hums in agreement, placing a kiss on the top of her head, and Aria struggles to recall a moment where she's been anywhere near this happy. They're in the most beautiful place she's ever been, watching as the last sliver of sun disappears beyond the horizon, and she's lying next to Ezra, the man that she fell in love with at sixteen, the man who in two days is going to be her husband.

They've gone through a lot in the last seven years, both individually and as a couple, and there were a lot of times over the last seven years where Aria thought she might never be happy again, that she would never find love again, that she didn't even want to find love again, but somehow she's survived A's torture, and she knows that with Ezra and the girls she'll survive AD's too. She was able to forgive Ezra for all of the lies he'd told, to open her heart back up to him 5 years later when everything had changed except for their feelings for each other. She knows that Ezra hasn't had the easiest past either, with a family that he's never fully felt apart of, being betrayed by Maggie, and Nicole being kidnapped in South America, but he has her now, he has her for the rest of their lives, and Aria hopes that will be enough. Looking at the content smile on his face, she thinks it just might be, she knows it's more than enough for her.

* * *

Two days later, Aria is the perfect picture of a radiant bride. She's wearing her delicate and lacy wedding dress, which is form fitting and tight and covered in lace until around her waist where the material becomes flowy and the lace gradually fades into chiffon. She curled her hair and has two braids pulled back with flowers that Gio's wife found in the garden of the villa braided into the strands, with the rest of her hair left down. And she has a smile that she cannot wipe off of her face.

With one final glance in the mirror, Aria smiles and exits the villa, walking towards where Ezra is waiting for her. Ezra and the officiant are waiting near the edge of the hill, just where they had been laying together on their first night in Tuscany, and Gio and his wife (their witnesses) are standing slightly off to the side. She's clutching the bouquet of flowers that also came from the garden of the villa. As she walks she can faintly hear the clicking of a camera; since they were eloping, Aria had made sure they hired a professional photographer to capture the wedding to share with their family and friends once they returned to Rosewood in an attempt to make up for not telling anyone, except for Emily, that this trip was anything more than a vacation for the couple.

As Aria gets closer to her waiting groom with each step she is surprised to realize that she isn't nervous at all. She'd thought that she would be, that all brides must get some sort of cold feet and that without her friends there to calm her down that she would be a nervous wreck, but she isn't. She's never been so confident in a decision before. This is what she wants; Ezra is who she wants, for the rest of her life. And she knows that it won't suddenly be smooth sailing just because they're married, but she also knows that whatever they may face, they can get through it together. And she wants him to be there for the bad times just as much as she wants him to be there for the good times.

Breaking herself out of her reverie, Aria is suddenly close enough to really see Ezra, and her heart is so full she feels as though it could burst. He's smiling at her and she knows she must be sporting an equally large grin. His new suit fits him perfectly and his hair is perfectly pushed back and he is about to become her husband.

As she joins him at the edge of the hill they grab hands and she notices the tears forming in his eyes and feels her eyes suddenly become wet as well, but she promises herself that she won't cry until at least after they have both said 'I do'.

They both listen to the officiant begin speaking and Aria tries her best to listen, but between his thick Italian accent and Ezra staring at her she's finding it very difficult to pay attention, and before she knows it they are repeating after him, promising to love and cherish each other forever, slipping the rings that they found at a jewelry shop in town the previous day onto each others fingers and Ezra is kissing his bride.

Aria and Ezra had decided to go with the traditional vows at the actual ceremony, not wanting to share their innermost feelings with Gio and his wife, no matter how wonderful they had been to them, so the night before, on this exact spot on the hill, they once again had laid together, and exchanged their own vows to one another under the Tuscan sun, their words whispered and sincere and often interrupted for tears and kisses

As Aria and Ezra parted from their first kiss as husband and wife, Gio and his wife start clapping and hugging them and Aria lets out a laugh as she finally lets the tears escape her eyes, her happiness seemingly radiating out of her. She smiled up at Ezra and found that he was smiling right back at her. No matter how unconventional their relationship had been, they both knew it was worth all of the struggles and all of the highs and lows to be standing here together, promising to love each other forever. There was no doubt in either of their minds that that was exactly what they would do.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed! I wasn't really sure how I wanted to end this so it just kind of ended right after the wedding with both of them looking forward to the future, I hope you enjoyed it! And let me know what you think/hope will happen with Ezria for the rest of the season! I definitely hope the Jason and Nicole storylines are wrapped up by the end of 7a and the wedding is somewhere in the middle of 7b, but who knows!**


End file.
